True Life
by Jennyfua
Summary: New girl Miley Stewart has moved to Malibu to live with her mom since her dad is on tour. She will find adventure, friends, boys, and drama all at her new school. Can she handle it ?
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so I don't know how it is going to be. But I hope people like it. **

True Life

I never thought that maybe moving to a new city, a new state that things would be just like home.

But really what is home?

A building, a sturdy cement box making you stay in one spot.

Well that's how I feel, not knowing a single soul in Malibu.

My Names Miley Stewart.

And this is my story.

**A/N: Warning: I may tend to switch POVs**


	2. New Beginnings

Miley's POV:

I've always hated waking up early. This time I had to do it because it my first day at a new school. I'm so excited. NOT! But hopefully this will go well.

I'm still in my bed. Boxes are everywhere, and I still haven't unpacked a single thing because I'm praying to go back to Tennessee and be with all my friends. But the only real reason we are hear because of my father. He's currently on tour. So no phone calls from him lately. Like that's a shocker.

"Miley, sweetheart, hurry up or you'll be late for school." That would be my mom. I love her to death. She is my best friend. And I can tell her everything. Well almost everything.

I finally got ready. It took me forever to come up with a good outfit but I came up with faded jeans with a simple white shirt. And don't forget the converse shoes.

As I got into my mom's car she said, "I'll be coming home late from work. I have to stay after everyone else since I'm new. You don't mind do you?"

Of course I did but I just lied and said, "Yeah mom ill be fine. Don't worry about me"

One step out of my mom's car and I could feel all the eyes starring at me already. I could tell this was going to be an interesting first day.

I got half way to the school when a girl stopped me with brown hair and a big smile on her face and said, "You look new, can I show you around? Oh by the way I'm Mandy."

I just smiled shyly and nodded.

Mandy took me everywhere. She showed me where the gymnasium was, some classrooms, and finally the office. And then she said, "You might want to go and get your locker and schedule. Just go to Winnie at the front desk. She'll help you."

I walked in with butterflies, scared of what she might think of me. Then the words came out of my mouth, "Hi I'm new. My names Miley Stewart."

"Oh yes. Here you go dear."

"Thanks." I walked away and my first embarrassing moment just happened. I walked into the hottest boy I have ever seen in my entire life and fell flat on my butt. Perfect.

He kindly helped me up. But I never got a name. I just walked out of the office with embarrassment until some girl stopped me and said, "If you ever think about bumping into _him_ again. You'll be the first person on my hater list. That boy is going to be mine. Oh by the way welcome to Victoria Magnet High School"

Oh yeah did I forget to mention I'm going to a public magnet high school. Yeah. So far my first day is going downhill.

I walked maybe two feet and Mandy came back over to me. "That's Selena. She thinks she pretty much runs this school and is the queen of the hallways. More like Bitch." I didn't say anything.

Mandy walked me over to a group of her friends that Selena thought were "losers" from what all of them said. Mandy's friends consisted of a wide variety of people that were unique in their own way. But you could all tell they loved being themselves. There were three boys, Joe, Gabe, and Oliver. And the girls were Lilly, Demi, and of course the first person I met, Mandy. They said I could sit with them at lunch when it was 12:00.

So first period started at 7:45 it was nothing special just your same old algebra two class with a nerdy looking teacher. Then the next couple of periods flew by and it was finally junior lunch. I found Mandy all of her friends and I could tell I was going to have some great group of friends. They were funny, caring, and even gossiped just like the kids back home. Then Selena walked by and stopped and looked directly at me with the same hot guy that I bumped into this morning. She said directly at me to make everything clear, "this is _my_ boyfriend. Don't think just 'cause your knew means you can walk on in and bump into him. Say your sorry." All I did was look at her. And she seemed furious and walked away just because I didn't say sorry. Immature much?

After she walked away Joe explained, "The "boyfriend" she is talking about it my brother. His name is Nick. She is just bothering you about it because your new and getting a lot of attention today."

So lunch was over and I was walking over to my locker to get some books to go to class and I realized Selena has clones. And their names are all with "s" too. That's what Mandy told me since our lockers are near each other and she noticed I was looking at them. Their names are Sharon and Shannon. Twin sisters. Oh boy.

But I was also thinking about my new friends. We are all paired up. Joe was with Demi. Gabe with Mandy. And Lily and Oliver. Well I knew the only real couple was Gabe and Mandy. But I could tell there was a grouping thing going on. And I so don't want a boyfriend right now.

So I just left it at that and started for fifth period chemistry.

**A/N: I know it's a lot but I have everything planned out. Review and give me ideas. **


	3. We Have Chemistry Together

Miley's POV

Well now that everyone knows who I am. I walked into Chemistry hoping I could get a seat alone when I noticed Joe's brother, Nick was in this class. And there is an empty seat with him. Oh god this isn't going to be good.

Well Mr. McCafree introduced me not only to himself but also to the whole class, even though they know who I am. He told me to sit exactly where I didn't want to be seated, next to Nick.

So I sat next to him without saying a single word, I was too embarrassed from what happened earlier today with him and Selena so I figured it wouldn't matter.

I just focused on the board, tried to take notes, and praying to find out what last period was.

Nick's POV

So I'm stuck sitting next to the new girl. That's not going to look good to good on my reputation. Especially in Chemistry because I can't get distracted because she's cute in all….wait did I just think that a new girl was cute. That's not cool. I have a HOT girlfriend.

Oh I'm going to hear about this in junior drama next period. As long as I'm with Selena I'll be fine.

Miley's POV

FINALLY! This chemistry is over. The whole time I felt like was being watched.

I need to catch up with Mandy I have to ask her what junior drama is.

So as soon as I walk out of the door from Mr. McCafree the next thing I know is I'm on the floor from being pushed by the two twin bitches.

"We're telling Selena that you sit next to Nick in Chemistry," they both said at the same time. I forgot they were in that class. I was too focused to see them. Then I said, "Why would she care?"

"Because it's her _boyfriend _that was staring at you the whole time!" thank you twins for being almost like Selena.

All I could reply with is, "why can't be your own person," and I walked away and found Mandy in the auditorium for last period.

Well I found out what junior drama was. Its where all the juniors get together to perform a play for the whole school and their family by Christmas break but every grade has to do it so I guess its okay if I don't have to do a major part. I guess the junior class is doing Romeo and Juliet and today are try outs. Remind me to thank my mom for starting my first day today.

Our drama teacher is Ms. Cocoa. Personally I think it's a stage name but whatever. "I need two people to come up on stage to do the kissing scene so I can find my Romeo and Juliet."

Of course Selena raises her hand. I laughed because Ms. Cocoa didn't choose her but instead she said, "how about new girl Miley Stewart."

Ms. Crazy drama teacher say what?

I walked to the stage shyly knowing everyone was looking at me and the only support I had was from my new friends but I was praying not to have Nick as my partner.

"And let's have Romeo be Nick"

Thanks Ms. Cocoa.

And then you hear Selena say in a snobby attitude, "Excuse me, Ms. Crazy or whatever. Nick can't do it with a loser. How about me?"

The teacher just ignored her. And Nick got on stage.

Well we said the lines perfect; he was exactly like an arrogant Romeo. And then he looked me straight in the eyes and we nailed the kiss to.

What an arrogant sweet son of a bitch. I know now not to like him.

Some first day.


	4. Thinking,Considering,& Not Understanding

Nick's POV

Did that really just happen?

I can't get Ms. Cocoa words out my head, constantly saying, "That's it! They are my Romeo and Juliet"

I started walking to the bus alone, scared of what my girlfriend would think. I don't know if I even want to sit with her.

But I did anyways.

I sat next to Selena, not saying a word. She was babbling on and on about junior drama…"I can't believe that home wrecker. She is trying to ruin our relationship. If Ms. Cocoa chose me it would have been bet-"

I just had to cut her off, "whatever…"

She noticed I wasn't into the conversion and gave me a look like 'you have to have all eyes on me'.

Why all of a sudden she is an annoyance to me. I couldn't put my finger on it why. Then Miley came on the bus. She didn't even look at me. But all the girls look at me. Like they want me as their girlfriend, but she looked annoyed like something happen.

She ended up sitting alone. And the whole ride home I was staring at her.

Then I was back to reality with Selena's whiny voice, "Hello! Your suppose to leave now!" I forgot I was the first stop. All I said was bye to Selena. And she replied with, "Love you babe."

Love you? I don't think so. I'm not even close to love. I'm still in the second grade 'like like you' phase.

I got off the bus and noticed something else. Miley got off the same stop. But she wasn't on the bus this morning? I got to my house and she was still walking….to the house next door! WHAT? I didn't even now the house next door was even for sale. Well now I have to sit next to her in chemistry, be the main character with her, and now neighbors!

"Wow, Miley is our neighbor," Joe screamed to Miley. All she did was turn around in smile. What a beautiful smile.

NICK STOP IT! You have a girlfriend that loves you. I mean like likes you.

But I still don't like that word love.

I walked into the house and I noticed mom was making food for dinner. Already, wow. I noticed for once Kevin was home without Danielle. That's a first. I asked mom why she was making a lot of food. And all she said was we are having a get together with the neighbors. Oh damn. I hope it's the Richardson's and not who I'm thinking of.

"Exactly where is the get together being held?" I asked. Mom replied, "next door."

All of a sudden my heart was racing and I felt really hot. And I choked out the words, "which house?"

"The new neighbors now stop asking me 20 questions and do your homework!"

I walked upstairs to my room to calm down and some how explain to my girlfriend what I'm doing tonight because I know she is going to text me and ask.

And then I heard a guitar coming from outside.


	5. A Bad Arrangement

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with school and other activities.**

Miley's POV

Playing my guitar always makes me feel better. So I got my guitar, sat on the window sill, and tried to finish a tune I started. And after like a day like today I needed to play my guitar. I was glad to make some new friends that I can talk to about everything.

After thinking about everything that happened today, and realizing what an embarrassing day I had today I decided to change into something comfortable. But something told me I shouldn't. Also I felt like I was being watched.

And then something out of the corner of my eye got my attention. I looked at the house next door, which I just found out was Joe and Nick's house. Another embarrassing thought, I can't seem to get away from anything that involved Selena. But once I saw what was moving from the window diagonal from mine all I could see what brown curly hair.

OH GOD! The only guy that I knew so far that had brown curly hair was Nick. And he didn't even like me. As I was stuck into the thought of Nick listening to me play my guitar I hears a car door slam. It was mom.

Mom?!

What was she doing home so early; she said she had stuff to do at work to catch up with everyone else. So I ran down the stairs to meet her at the door with a frustrated look on her face. "Mom, what are you doing home so early?"

"I forgot we had dinner plans," she said. Who is _we_?

"What are you talking about mom?" I looked at her with a very confused look.

She said, "I forgot to tell you we have dinner plans with our neighbors. The Jonas'? I think that's how you pronounce their names." At this part I had no idea what she was talking about. "So take a shower, and get ready. I don't want our guest to think we are slobs are something. So I'm going to start dinner and clean up the place down here."

I walked up the stairs still confused. Until I clicked, the only neighbors that wanted to get together for an official meeting would be Nick and Joe's parents. Now I was nervous. And before I hopped into the shower to get ready I screamed downstairs, "mom, how many people are coming over?" She replied, "Six people!" there is more than just Joe and Nick. Oh boy.

Nick's POV

Whoa. That's all I could think.

I'm assuming Miley saw me stare at her the whole time. She really knows how to play a tune.

Wait. Why am I still thinking about her!

Then my phone vibrated once. I knew it was a text message and that it was probably Selena. And I was right. And it said: "Babe, what are you doing tonight? I miss you. Xo, Selena"

How do you miss me already? You haven't seen me in 2 hours. Are you serious? But I knew I had to tell her everything or else she would "worry".

So I wrote back: "I have plans. Mom is making me going over the new neighbor's house. It happens to be Miley's house. It's going to be lame."

It sent successfully. I can only imagine what she is thinking. So I left my phone on my bed took a quick shower and dress somewhat nice but not too nice. I even put on body spray. I don't even know why I'm not impressing anyone tonight. I finally checked my phone and the message said: "don't get yourself into any trouble or you'll hear it from me. But call me later to tell me everything lame and stupid thing that worthless thing of girl does. Love you babe. 3"

That love thing is really driving me crazy. And ouch, I'm pretty sure she isn't even a worthless thing.

"Nick! Its time to go!"

Mom was always anxious with going places with my dad, Kevin, Joe, Frankie, and I. well she kind of has to or else who would.

As we all walked out of the door I happened to look up at Miley's window and see her twirl back and forth in what looked like a dress but I couldn't really tell.

Miley's POV

Well I finally picked out something to wear. It was a simple white sun dress with a pink ribbon tied in the back. Nothing that spectacular, and before anyone stepped into this house I IMed Mandy, Demi, and Lilly what was going on with me tonight. Demi already knew because Joe was bouncing for joy about it and had already told her everything.

Then the door bell rang. I literally froze. I was scared of what they would think of me and mom because there was no dad figure in the picture. But I had to make it my best. I heard some talking and then my mom called me down. I walked down the stairs slowly. In even slower than me going up to the stage for Junior Choir. Once when I got to the steps I felt like everyone was looking at me.

I looked up and sighed. Okay. It wasn't that bad. And it could have been worse. All I heard was a sigh and the little boy said, "Mom, she's beautiful!" I also saw Nick elbow him. And I just had to laugh.

There was chit chatting between my mom and Mrs. And Mr. Jonas and my mom. The rest of us were silent. I didn't even want to be in my own house. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me. And then, what looked like to be the eldest brother say, "I'm Kevin and this is Frankie. You should already know the other two losers."

Once again I just laughed. And then finally dinner was ready. My mom was at the head of the table. And I still have no idea we could fit everyone in this table but we did. And Mr. Jonas was at the other end facing my mom. And to the left of him was Frankie, Joe, and Mrs. Jonas. And I was next to my mom, and next to me was Nick, and then Mrs. Jonas.

Kill me now! This was so far the worst part of this dinner.

**A/N: please review :)**


	6. Disaster

Miley's POV

So when dinner finally started the parents were constantly in conversation and well Kevin was being Kevin. Either in the conversation or not, but for me I felt like there were eyes always on me.

For most of the night I would stare in my plate unless Mrs. Jonas would ask me a question or Frankie or Joe would do something absolutely silly to get my attention.

I was staring really deep into my plate to avoid eye contact with Nick until I realized I dropped my fork. I bent down to pick it up until there was another hand going after it and I bumped heads with Nick. Ouch! It hurt too.

He said sorry in a whisper that I shot up from bending down and my hand hit the plate and my food went everywhere all over me. All I could think about was what was on me I didn't even care about the dress. I excused myself from the table ran upstairs and put on my pajamas and never came down until they left.

I finally went down stairs when I saw they were far away from the door. I was too embarrassed. And mom just had to ask the question I didn't want to hear, "What was that about?"

I just shrugged her off, grabbed a water bottle and went to bed and wanted to forget this day and have my second day of school be much better.

Nick's POV

Well that was the worst dinner I have ever had. But home was going to be even worse.

"That girl looked like she was going to cry the whole night, what did you guys do to her," mom asked.

And Joe just had to answer right away. "Well, I'm friends with her and I think something with Nickyboy has a little something to do with-"

"Joe just shut up," I cut him off and just went towards my room.

I looked at my computer, 3 IMs from Selena and one missed call from her too. So I decided I better call her up.

"Hi Sel-"

"_Where have you been Nicky? I swear I've been waiting forever!"_

"Selena I told you I was going over the neighbors for dinner."

"_Oh yeah, so babe, how was that loser?"_

"Well she looked uncomfortable."

"_Well good. Then my job is working."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I know I'm going to loose you to her. Because I love you so much"_

"Hey, Selena we need to talk…"

"_Well I can't talk now. How about after school, your place, okay?"  
_"Fine."

And then she hung up without saying goodbye. Man is she going to be surprised tomorrow.

Well, tomorrow finally came. And it was Friday. Thank god. I don't know how I'm going to tell Selena I don't want to be with her anymore. But she isn't going to take it too well. I was thinking about how to do it while I was at the bus stop with Joe. And then I saw Miley come out of her house. She still didn't look to happy. But she looked very pretty.

Then I heard Joe ask her, "What's wrong Miley?" She responded, "My mom has to make up work for what she missed yesterday." Then Joe suggested, "Why don't you have a get together with the girls?"

And then her face lit up. I guess she knew what she was doing tonight. I saw her out of the corner of her eye call her mom and when she hung up all she could say was "Yes!" It's good to see her happy.

Well the bus got here. And of course Joe sat with Demi. And Miley sat alone behind them.

Wow I just noticed their all paired up. So who does Miley get?

"Nick, over here," well that got me out of a trance.

I sat next to Selena, she kissed my cheek, and I didn't say anything.

Miley's POV

The bus ride was always a terrible time. Selena always staring at me, really, are we in second grade?

Well, I met up with Mandy and Lily with Demi, and I told all of them after school to come over my house for a sleep over. They all jumped for joy, even though I was still new. They were excited anyways because it was an even better to get to know each other better.

"Where do you live," Lily asked. I said, "Right next door to Joe and Nick."

Mandy and Lily seemed shocked, but Demi wasn't.

Well the day flew by fast. And when I got home I clean up everything and then the girls finally came over and we went straight to my room until we heard screaming from the Jonas house. And we both knew it was Selena in the room diagonal to mine fighting with Nick about something. All we heard was "moving too fast, I can't take this, and its over." So I guess they broke up and we all felt bad that we listened in on it.

Nick's POV

I was so nervous. I was going to break up with one of the most bitchy, popular girls. And I was scared. But I had to do it. I heard the door open and knew it was her because she used way to much perfume. Why can't she be more normal?

My bedroom door opened, my back was turned to her, and she said, "Hey baby."

Really, that makes things so much harder. All I could say was, "Hey…you!"

Her expression was 'can we move faster I got important places to be'.

"Okay, Selena, I'm going to say this as best as I can…"

"Nick what are you trying to say?"

"Well if you ever let me finish I could tell you. I never get a word out in anything." At this point I was yelling. I calmed down and continued, "Selena I think we are moving too fast, you're already saying I love you. And well I don't feel the same. I mean you are beautiful person besides being a bitch sometimes, but that's you per…"

"Are you kidding me," she was yelling, "we are moving too fast. Nick you're the one who is always in a trance. And I don't want to be the person that has to think for you."

"Selena that's the total opposite, you never let me think. And I can't take this. We're over!"

All she did was start to cry and say you'll regret this Nick. And ran out of the house, I sat on my bed, and I heard girls giggling. And it was coming from Miley's house. She looked like she was having fun with her friends. I wish I could say the same. I don't remember the last time I had fun with my friends. Then I heard a knock on my door. I just moaned.

"Hey sweetie, I heard everything that happened. I couldn't help it but you guys were yelling that even the neighbors could hear." As my mom said that all I could do was look out the window and realize my window was open and so was Miley's. How embarrassing.

She continues, "Nick, darling, you did the right thing. You weren't moving at the same pace as she was. And you know I didn't like her anyways. I think you'll find someone else that will like you for you and not cause of your looks or it makes them look popular"

"Thanks mom" was all I could say. Because the whole time she was saying that stuff I was looking out of my window at Miley.


	7. Beach and Boys :

**A/N: sorry I've been so busy with school and stuff I haven't had a chance to do anything. Well enjoy and review!**

Nick's POV

After sitting in my room for about an hour, I needed to get out and do something productive. I also was single and needed sun. I called up Oliver and Gabe. I told the both of them lets go out to the beach and have some fun. I felt like I haven't seen them in a while.

So I was getting ready and soon I was out the door seeing Joe waiting for me by his car. Finally he got his license so now we don't have to take the bus anymore. Even though the beach was literally five minutes away, we just wanted to drive there. Make things easier.

And by the time we were all there, we all went surfing. I so need this.

Miley's POV

I felt so bad for Nick, even though I knew he didn't care about me. But still he had to deal with that thing yelling in his house and making him look bad. I can't wait to see what happens at school on Monday. So all of girls were talking about the usually things, boy, clothes, and what were the latest styles. But all of a sudden Demi let out a huge sigh and so did Lily. So I had to ask, "What's wrong?"

They both said at the same time "Boys!"

"So what about them?" that's all I could think of since I wasn't crushing on anyone. Demi started, "Well, it's kind of obvious, I like Joe. A lot. He's always on mind, but I don't know how he feels about me because he goofs around a lot. And sometimes I don't know if he means some of the things or if he was just kidding."

The Lily went at it, "Girl I know how you feel. I like Oliver. And we are always hanging around and skating and stuff. But I don't know if he feels the same way."

Well, I hope Mandy has a solution. I mean she is the only one with a boyfriend.

Then Mandy finally had some words of advise, "Well then tomorrow after we go shopping and before we go to the usual Saturday night party. We are going to have a make over. And show the boys what we really mean to them. But for now, let's walk to the beach and get a tan because Gabe just texted me and the boys are there. And a new single hottie is there too." I knew the last lines were for me just because of what happened in junior drama. Once again, thank you Ms. Cocoa.

I didn't realize how close the beach was to my house until we started walking with out beach bags. We all made sure we had sunscreen, sun glasses, and towels. But to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. Because Nick saw me with food on me just yesterday and Joe doesn't stop reminding me. I hope I get to push Joe right into the water just cause that's what I want to do. Well I guess the girls had a usual spot because they knew exactly where to go and they knew that the bags next to us were the boys. I suddenly got butterflies. Yikes.

I was feeling very self conscious now, but I needed a tan if I wanted to not look like white Tennessee folks. I miss it there so much.

As I finally lied down and started drifting into la la land, I felt something crawling on my back. I screamed and jumped up ten feet into the air to find out it was just Joe. "You Loser," was all I could say. I chased after him and pushed him right into the water. Yes! Revenge is so sweet.

"Miley Stewart, you better watch your back."

"Okay Joe, whatever you say."

"No Miley really, watch your back." Then I was in the water.

I didn't even know there was someone even behind me. I got up from the wave passing by me and it was the person I didn't want to see. I was freaking out. Why was I freaking out? He doesn't like me. I know for a fact. He's into girls like Selena. Or was he? As I got out of the water and walked past them all I did was glare and hear Joe say, "Nick that was great, but now you better watch out." I stuck my tongue out and went back to the girls who were gossiping.

"What did I miss now? Is someone's bathing suit top not matching their bottom?"

Mandy sat me down and pulled out so fruit that came out of my refrigerator, "Girl, Nick so has a thing for you but just wont admit it"

"No he doesn't Mandy, what are you talking about?"

"Miley, I say this because we are friends, he likes you that look in his eyes. I know, trust me."

"Okay Mandy, whatever you say. Even though Joe planned it" Then Demi's head popped up faster than an ostrich's. And all of us were laughing at her. This Friday was the beginning of a great weekend.

Nick's POV 

"Joe, I'm not the one who is gunna get killed by Miley, that's all you. I mean you came up with the plan."

"Nick, you know you would do the same thing for me if that was Demi, I mean were-"

"You like Demi? Why don't you ask her out, you've know her forever."

"Nick, its not that easy, I love hanging out with her but I don't know if she feels the same."

"Trust me Joe. She does. You should ask her out at the party tomorrow at Luther's house." Then I hear Oliver scream no.

"Dude, you can't take my plan. I was going to take a chance with Lily."

"Oliver, I thought you already did that last week when you two went skateboarding at the skate park."

"You loser, Nick you know I chickened out."

By the time we finished that conversation we were at the girls and they were all smiles until Miley saw me and her face dropped. Why does she not like me? I'm going to figure out why. Even if that means alone time. Miley, Demi, and Lily got up and when to the water. And we all know Gabe was so goo-goo eyed over Mandy that he had to kiss her everywhere. Its like were a pride of lions all paired together. Except for me and Miley.

"Hey, Mandy, why does Miley hate me?" that's all I could blurt out because it was bothering me really bad.

"Nick you idiot, why else would she not consider being friends with you. She always constantly tortured by Selena and she knows you two _had_ a thing. I'm pretty sure she has a right to keep her distance. Why do you care?"

"Well I'm just puzzled about it that's all. Every girl is always flirting with me and she doesn't. All I want to do it to get to know her."

"Cocky much," Mandy started, "Selena has definitely changed you. And we all live relatively close to each other so if you wanted to get to know her, start now."

"Fine, Mandy, I will." All the boys looked shocked at me. Even Joe, my own brother, who knows me the best, was shocked.


	8. Secrets

Nick's POV

I walked away from them. I was going to prove them all wrong. That I actually can care about a girl. That I'm not some bad boy that could care less about a girl. Because god damn it, I do! As I was walking to Miley to get her away from Demi and Lily, I started starring at Miley. I didn't even mean to. She just has a great body. And she is usually cute, but there was something different that I haven't noticed before. I don't know what it is. But I liked it a lot. But I can't get too carried away; you just broke up with a girl that you know will cause you drama on Monday morning. I don't care what anyone thinks. I want to get to know Miley. I want to know what goes on in her mind. I want to know what she thinks. What she has fun doing outside of school, also I want to know why she even moved here because we all know I didn't pay attention to anything at that dinner last night. I was too worried about being free like a bird. But that doesn't mean I want to be too free. I guess I'm just looking for a girl that actually gets me. That's somewhat like me. Someone who likes to fool around, but also serious. Someone who likes music as much as I do as a passion. Wait, doesn't Miley play guitar. I could have sworn I heard her play. Maybe this is something different. But I'm not going to rush into things. We don't want another bad relationship.

"Nick!"

"What?" and then I tripped. I guess someone was trying to stop me before I hurt myself. But that's something that isn't new. I'm always falling down. "Are you okay?" someone said while giggling. I got up and looked whoever was talking to me straight into the eyes and surprisingly I was talking to Miley, "yeah I'm fine." I was still looking into her eyes.

"Okay." And she started to walk away just like that. I got to take this chance or I'll never get the chance again.

"Hey Miley, you want to walk with me to Rico's?"

"Sure. Hey Demi, I'll catch up with you guys later."

And like that I was walking with Miley.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking. What is a Rico's?" I had to laugh at what she said, it was cute.

"It's a snack shack on the beach. Didn't you ever go to the beach back in Tennessee?"

"Are you that dumb?" she said it with such playfulness, "there isn't a beach there."

"Oh I knew that," what can I say I had my 'blonde' moments without thinking sometimes. Doesn't everyone?

She laughed out loud, "No you didn't!"

"Okay, I didn't, but I'll race you the way to Rico's!" and I bolted all I could hear her scream it, "I don't know where it is!" and the next thing I knew she was racing after me.

Damn, was she fast, she was right next to me by the time I started to actually run. I will never under estimate her again.

We were constantly going back and forth pushing each other. And some how she got there first. "What do I win?" she asked out of breath.

"I don't know."

"Well how about a water, and you pay for it,'" she laughed while saying it while at the same time she gave me a look like 'I mean it'.

"fine," I said pretending to not care. When in reality I didn't. I don't mind paying for girls, I had to do it all the time for Selena, but paying for her was obnoxious.

So we walked back in silence. I had to break the ice, and I said, "Are you going to Luther's party?"

She responded unsure of herself, "I think so. I mean the girls are doing a make over because Demi likes Joe and Lily liked Oliver…..oops."

"What?"

" I wasn't suppose to tell you." She said it nervously.

"don't worry, Joe likes Demi and Olivers likes Lily too." She looked much more relaxed.

We were finally back with everyone. They were playing soccer, boys vs girls. I knew the boys would totally win. Then Oliver yelled to me, "Hey Nick wanna join?"

I started to walk over, noticing I was alone, "aren't you going to play Miley?"

"well I don't want to hurt anyone."

All I could do was laugh at the statement, because it looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly.

"common your not gunna hurt anyone."

And she started to play just like that. And she was good too.

As the sun was finally setting, and we were all burnt from the sun because of our never ending soccer game the girls won. How? I don't know. But while waiting for the boys to finish goofing around all I could think about was Miley.


	9. Unnecessary Drama

**A/N: hey guys I know chapter 8 was MONTHS late, but junior year of high school has been rough with term papers and projects that there hasn't been enough time. But the year is almost over, and im writing more. So I hope you like it (;**

Mileys POV

Wow. That's all that kept going through my mind.

Nick Jonas isn't a _complete_ jerk. I mean he gets his self-centered cocky attitude like any other guy.

The sun was setting, and it was beautiful.

"Hey Miles, so do you like Nick?" why were these questions so upfront so soon.

"Well Mandy, it's too early to tell."

"What about at the party," Lily must be secretly a mind reader because I was thinking about it.

"Lily, stop reading my mind, we'll gossip about this later." And I really wanted to gossip about it later because I was hungry.

Opening the Malibu front door was starting to become a usual thing. I wasn't missing my friends back home, and I thought that was strange. But I didn't want this "fantasy" life ever ending. I had a great group of friends. And I was actually happy compared to what it was like in Tennessee.

"Miles, your fridge is empty, literally," I swear they raid my fridge all the time. And ofcourse Lily was the fattest one out of all of us. I don't mean fat actually more like always hungry. But all four of us had that in common. Skinny and hungry.

"Wanna order a pizza?" that was the best suggestion I had. The three of them answered "sure" at the same time.

I picked up the phone and was going to dial the number we had on the fridge, but the phone rang. And of course automatically I picked up without looking and said "hello".

"Hey Miles, its your dad."

I got excited, "Hey Dad, when are you coming home, to Malibu that is?"

"Miles, that's the thing. We kind of have to talk."

"Talk about what dad?"

"Well remember back in Tennessee, how I said I was going on tour. Well I'm not really on tour. A while back I met someone else. And I left your mother. She already knows because we hid the divorce from you. I wanted to tell you for months now, but your mother and I thought it was the best way to protect you if you moved with your mother."

I checked the caller i.d. it was my old Tennessee number. No wonder why none of my old friends haven't been e-mailing me, they knew my dad was a man whore. "honey…?"

"yeah dad."

"I'm sorry about this. I hope to keep in touch with you. I have to run, ill call next weekend. Love you Miles. Bye"

I just hung up the phone. How could you love a person when you hidden everything away from them for a while know. Love isn't an option anymore in my life. I was upset I didn't talk. I ran to my room and just left my friends there wondering what the hell this girl is on.

I sat there for a good five minutes when something scared the shit out of me. "Miley are you okay?"

I didn't respond. I didn't really know who was talking to me. I just knew there was someone in my room.

"Demi texted Joe, he said that something happened on the phone with your dad. Do you want to talk about I t? I know its none of my business. But I'm concerned. I'd rather see you happy than sad."

"Why do you care?" was all I could say.

"Because I want to be there for you."

Well I told him everything. And all he did was give me a hug, hold me, and say "I'm sorry."

Both of us walked down stairs. I was feeling better. But the girls just looked shock that Nick was here.

And Demi responded with "Ummm…oops."

I was glad she tells Joe everything.

"we ordered pizza, so we're waiting," Thank you Mandy for always breaking the silence.

The phone rang again, and this time I checked the caller i.d. it was my mom this time so I had to answer.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Miles, you don't sound to happy, what's up?"

"Nothing Mom, I'm fine. Dad called, he told me everything…"

"Oh Miley I'm so sorry it happened like this. I didn't mean any of it to happen."

"it's okay I guess. He never really was there for us now that I think about it. But me and the girls ordered pizza." I shivered at the word pizza because there was a hand on my hip that I wasn't expected. One of the reason I don't want a boyfriend. Your always getting caught off guard.

"Well darling, I'm out of work now, and a co-worker Dave is taking me out to dinner, so I'll be home much later."

"okay." I had to sound happy for her. Because the guy might be a step up from my father.

Me and my mom just hung up the phone at the same time, because when a conversation is over.

Drama is so unnecessary in life. My mom might have a potential boyfriend, and my dad is a lying asshole.

So the pizza came, and then it was gone. Nick left and the girls just had to know everything.

They sounded like the seagulls from Finding Nemo except they kept saying "what happened" repeatedly as we were getting ready for bed. All I said was he came through my window and comforted me in a non-sexual boyfriend-y way.

And finally they gave up on the subject.

I was about to turn my phone off and got a text. The number was unknown but I had an idea who it was:

_I hope I see your pretty face tomorrow, and I hope it's smiling _


	10. Nighttime Jitters

Nick's POV

Knowing that Miley got hurt from a family made me upset. Knowing that I made her better makes everything the difference. She's a different person. And I'm starting to like different. Well because it's different. And the more I think about it. The more I can see myself being with Miley. But I have a feeling she doesn't want me to be a boyfriend type of person. I hope girls realize that they have more of an affect on us than they realize.

No matter how hard I try to fall asleep it just doesn't happen. I need to see her face one more time. Then I'll be fine.

I know staring out the window isn't the best idea because it makes me look stupid and creepy. But how else am I going to.

Two hours of sitting does wonders to a seventeen year old boy. I've been doodling for hours, waiting for her light to go off and her face to poke out the window.

And then it finally happened. And I can go to bed in peace. But I was too lazy to move. And before I could move I fell asleep sitting on my window sill.

_I'm running now. For miles, looking for a sign, to show me a way out of this mess, there are distractions everywhere. All I keep thinking is why is Joe constantly asking me where Miley is and how am I going to find her. _

_I ignore everything. And then I'm stopped at the middle of the road. I can either go left or right. _

And I woke up at 7:30 in the morning in a cold sweat.

I never understood dreams. And I never will.


	11. Shopping Trip

Miley's POV

I hated being the first one to wake up at a sleep over.

So I automatically went down stairs, hoping I could talk to my mom about everything.

The smell of coffee made me know that she was up too. "Morning Mom."

"Oh Miley darling, good morning, how are you?"

"Umm…honestly I'm confused."

"Well about what?"

"Why did everything have to be hidden from me? And that you couldn't tell me the real reason why we were moving. I feel like I'm being treated like a child almost."

"Oh sweetie, you're not a child. I know I should have told you, but you were so close to your father. Always asking where your father was. But I could never answer them because I didn't know myself."

"So can we start over?" I really need things to start over with my mom anyways.

"Yes we can!"

"So mom, is Dave your boyfriend?"

"OH NO! He's only a friend."

"Okay good, because I don't think I can really handle you having a boyfriend right now."

A bunch of foot steps were coming down the stairs and it sounded like elephants.

"Good morning, girls"

"Morning," did they always talk in unison?

After breakfast and relaxing in front of the TV we all had out turns taking showers and then it was the first step to out makeovers: MALL.

We each wanted a cute outfit. Lily wanted to impress Oliver. Demi wanted Joe to finally ask her out. Mandy wanted to look cute for her boyfriend, Gabe, not like she had to try. And myself, I have no idea what I'm doing.

First stop: American Eagle.

They always had everything. I don't know just yet if I wanted to wear jeans or a skirt. Even though its only October in Malibu, its hot. They had cute dresses on sale from their summer collection. But I didn't know if it was too much. Because if I got a dress what would I wear with it, converse or sandals. Did I want to be calm or catch people's eye. I mean my first couple days of school I already got enough attention. But I wanted to be the girly girl I am.

Mandy ended up buying a shirt that was really cute. Demi got jeans that were slightly ripped. And Lily got a scarf. I feel so left out because I'm so undecided.

Second stop: Aeropastle.

They always had sales. After looking around for a while, nothing caught my eye. I do not like shopping anymore like I used to, because everyone found something for themselves again. Demi got a baby doll top that went perfect with her skin tone. Lily completed her outfit with campris and a shirt. And Mandy bought pants, and once again nothing for me.

"Miley, what are you exactly looking for?"

"I don't know Mandy."

Third Stop: Hollister.

I just sat on the couches and gave up.

Demi got a cardigan that matched. And everyone was done, except me because I don't know what I want.

According to the girls everyone was out shopping for this party. I didn't know I mean the only people I know are the girls, the boys, and Selena and the rest of the "S Crew".

While I was waiting for the girls to be done at Hollister, someone sat next to me. I didn't look up I was too in thought in thinking of what I'm going to wear. And my phone vibrated.

I opened the text, and it was from Nick, because now I have his number thanks to last night incident. And it said:

_You don't look so happy. _

All I did was sigh and put my phone away, "You're not going to answer my text."

What the hell. Why does he always scare me, "umm…I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well I'm assuming it's because you don't have any shopping bags and the girls do."

And to answer him all I could do was sigh, again.

"Do you want me to help and give you my-"

"NO! I mean, I want to find something I like."

As Nick was getting up he said, "Well whatever you find I'm sure you'll look beautiful. I'll see you later Miley."

And by just him saying those words, it inspired me. I knew what I was going to buy.

I bought leggings, because I've wanted them. Another pair of converse but these weren't the usual ones. No, these were sequences and silver. I also got a purple shirt, it was like a baby doll stop but it was long enough to be a mini-dress. And I got new stud earrings.

And my outfit was perfectly me.


	12. Getting Ready

Miley's POV

Now that everyone has an outfit for the party we have four hours until 6 o'clock.

Step Two: Getting ready

This involved two hours of being lazy and gossiping.

We were just sitting in my room and Demi was talking about how she really wanted Joe to ask her and finally be couple when I blurted out, "I wonder if Selena and her crew is going."

Everyone just stopped and looked at me. "What," is all I asked.

Mandy took a deep breath and said, "Not to be mean but Selena and her screw are always invited to the parties even if she doesn't like the person. She just has to be there and make a scene. I can only imagine what is on her agenda tonight."

Honestly, that made me nervous. I just didn't respond. And I let them continue with the Demi intervention.

I was pretending to look through a magazine when I got a text:

_Why aren't you girls getting ready?_

Ofcourse Nick would worry about that since he could see into my room. I saw him creeping on us to I stuck my tongue out and closed the blinds.

"Girls I think its time to get ready"

We all brushed our teeth first because we didn't want to ruin our outfits. Then we put our clothes on, did our hair and make up and we were done.

Everyone rocked their outfit, but all of a sudden I felt really sick to my stomach, so I sat by the window and just watched the outside. Hopefully it would relax me.

All I saw was birds flying, the trees moving in the breeze, and Nick. And then I felt even sicker. I never felt like this before. Worried. I just was scared and didn't know what was going to happen if Selena was there. But I really want to go to this party and have fun. And I got another text.

_Look to my window_

I have a bad feeling that by Nick having my number is going to cause some trouble. I looked straight to his window and he was holding something with big letters that read: "SMILE MILEY (:" and ofcourse I smiled.

"Hey you ready?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, definitely."

I just hope my first Malibu party was going to be fun.

Nick's POV

Yes! I got her to smile. And it just made the start of my night better.

I couldn't tell what she was wearing but by the look of what I saw she was beautiful.

Then my pants vibrated two times. My phone read two new messages.

One from Miley and other was from….Selena.

_Nick your so a creep._

My response: **Thanks Miley. **

And the other one I dreaded to read.

_Hey NickyBear, I'm going to this awesome party tonight. I hope I see you there so we can catch up (;_

She definitely has something up her sleeve.


End file.
